The purpose of this application is to request further funding to permit re-design and expansion of research currently underway in order to better meet the original goals of this project: 1) better understanding of the similarities and differences in the conceptual systems and treatment practices of Spiritists and community mental health centers, serving the Bronx Puerto Rican Community, 2) discovering the effects of the Spiritist treatment system on the goals of a community mental health center with respect to the mental health of the general population and that of individual patients in the professional treatment facility and 3) developing models of possible division of labor or active collaboration between the two systems of healing which would yield greater benefit for the total population and/or the individual patient. The project as redesigned comprises the following three distinct, but overlapping, approaches to accomplish these goals: 1. Epidemiological comparison of extensive demographic, social and psychological characteristics of (a) a consecutive sample of clients who presented for the first time or for the first time during a current episode over a four-month period at a Spiritist center (N equals 50), (b) a consecutive sample of Puerto Rican admissions and readmissions to Lincoln Hospital Mental Health Services out-patient clinic over a two- month period in 1968 (N equals 56) and (c) a random sample of the Puerto Rican population of the Lincoln catchment area in 1968 (N equals 49). 2. Spiritist case studies - ethnographic-psychiatric case studies of the Spiritist concepts of disorder, explanations of disorder, ideal treatment play and actual process of treatment of the 50 Spiritist cases included above compared with psychiatric consultant. 3. Clinic case studies - Documentation of the interface of Psychiatry and Spiritism with a sample of cases (approximately 25) selected from the Tremont Crisis Center in which the Spiritist beliefs and practices influence the assessment and treatment processes in the professional mental health services.